


Sweetness

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Kissing, Romance, TOT Treat, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Fleur and Lavender plan a sweet surprise for children at Halloween, and share some sweetness of their own!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softestlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestlesbian/gifts).



> Dear rumpledlinen, I hope you enjoy this little treat inspired by one of your awesome prompts!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta!

Lavender looked a little doubtful. “Are you sure you’ve checked everything? There will be Muggle kids at this Halloween party, as well as young wizards and witches – lots of the new Hogwarts students are from Muggle-born families - and we don’t want any incidents that could get us reported to the Ministry if one of them gets hold of, say, a Pepper Imp or a Fizzing Whizzbee and takes it home!” 

Fleur shook her head, a reassuring smile brightening her face, and Lavender could not help but think how beautiful she was, with her silvery hair all dishevelled and traces of sugar still on her hands from arranging bundles of sweet things into attractive little baskets decorated with pumpkins, ghosts, grinning skulls and arched black cats with extended claws.

“I ‘ave made doubly certain,” Fleur said confidently. “I checked all ze sweets when zey came in. We ‘ave chocolate, coconut ice, toffees… all ze delicious, sweets you could ever want, but only ze innocent ones! No leetle Muggles will be flying into ze air, of zat you can be assured!” 

“That’s a relief,” Lavender replied, yet she decided to look at what was in the baskets all the same. She was determined that this charity event in aid of families who had suffered during the war against the Dark Lord should go off without a hitch, and that the children who would be attending the party would enjoy themselves without any unexpected magical hazards cropping up.

Frowning, she took an unusually shaped piece of chocolate from one of the baskets and held it up to the light. “What’s this then?”

Fleur giggled, and with a cheeky grin leaned forward to take a bite.

“Zat, my suspicious darling, is – ah, non, could it be, mais oui it is – a chocolate-dipped strawberry!”

Lavender stared for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

“Well, I’d better have a taste and make sure it’s only that, then!” she declared mischievously, and leaned over to kiss the remnants of the chocolate flakes from Fleur’s soft lips.


End file.
